


Han Jisung x Reader: The Pained Romance (female Y/N)

by skzstan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dead People, Domestic Violence, F/M, False Identity, Heavy Angst, Killing, Lies, Love, Magic, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Psychic Abilities, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzstan/pseuds/skzstan
Summary: You, the reader had a dark past of an abusive ex, and an abusive father which caused your mother to kill herself. You are currently dating Han Jisung but many secrets are weakening the once perfect relationship. Your best friend is Jennie Kim who helped you recover from your childhood trauma.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Losing Her

“ _PLEASE! Y/N DON’T LEAVE ME, YOU’RE MY ENTIRE LIFE! PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR OTHER HAND_ ” sobbed Jisung. 

“N-no.... I-I don’t want to…. _LET ME GO_ ” replied Y/N as she swung her arms around, causing Jisung to lose grip of his girlfriend. She fell off the 10 story building and crashed on the hard concrete with a loud thump. At that time, all there was darkness…….silence…...nothing else.

3 Hours Ago 

“Ping ping ping” ringed Y/N’s phone. She looked at it, and saw 12 new messages from her best friend, Jennie. She opened her phone, just to see that Jennie had sent her a picture of her boyfriend, Jisung, hugging a stunning girl. She was stunning enough to be a supermodel. Y/N immediately starts bombarding Jennie with questions like “Where did you get that photo? Who is that girl? When was that from?” and many others. She only realized that she was crying when she saw that her entire phone screen was covered in her tears. With a broken heart, Y/N texts her boyfriend, asking where he is and what he is doing. 

It’s been 10 minutes, and yet there is still no response so she sent her boyfriend the image of him and the girl. Another 10 minutes... No reply. Thinking that her boyfriend ghosted her, Y/N runs to the highest floor on her apartment complex. Y/N finally escaped from her dark past, but the one that helped her escape left her. She didn't want to live anymore. She looks over the edge, enjoying the cool breeze on her face for the last time. She stands on the ledge, closes her eyes, and peacefully jumps down.

Suddenly, she feels someone grab her wrist, and she looks up. Y/N gasps in surprise as she sees Jisung. At the moment, she is too distracted about the girl beside him to pay attention to what he is saying. But she can see him yelling frantically while holding out his other hand. In a moment of pain, she refuses, forces him to let go and then everything went dark.

Y/N wakes up in a hospital bed that’s being pushed into different parts of the hospital “Are all these people here to help me? I can’t afford the medical bill,” she says in a moment of confusion..


	2. Her Childhood Pain

CLICK

All she sees is darkness and memories start flooding into her

10 Years Ago

Anthony’s POV

My daughter nervously showed me her test score. The second I saw that she only scored an 85%, I knew exactly what I had to do. “My daughter is useless, just like my ex-wife. She’s always getting bad test scores. How am I supposed to get money for the hot strippers at the local strip club? I’m not getting enough money! _UGH!_ If only my daughter was smarter and was able to get an actual job,” I thought to myself. As I looked back at her, she curled into a ball. She knew the consequences of her incompetence. I started teaching her a lesson. I screamed at her, specifically telling her all the things that “triggered” her the most. “ _UGH_. If only she could stop believing the entire world revolved around her,” thought Anthony. 

Y/N’s POV

“Seriously? Did you get another B-?!?!? You are useless just like how your mom was,” screamed my dad as he hit me because of my recent optics test. I’ve gotten an average score of 85% on my optics test. But in this household, I am only allowed to get 90s and above. Anything else and my dad would beat me. Sometimes, I’d have to beg to get away from beatings at 90%.Yet I normally wouldn’t be able to anyways. My dad’s name is Anthony and my mom…..? S-she hung herself when I was 8 years old because they weren’t making enough money. Adding to that, my dad was also very abusive, thus leading to her death. 

My most vivid memory is from when I was six years old. He went to a club that night, coming back a much poorer man. His cheap vodka and thick perfume were immediately obvious when he came back. I remember the neon 3:27 flashing almost like a warning of what's to come while. I saw him holding a whiskey bottle and pouring it into his mouth, spilling much of the contents on the floor and himself. I was secretly playing Uno with myself while I heard mom run to my room and throw the door open. She shoved me into the closet while saying “Y/N, listen to mommy, never come out of this closet until tomorrow morning. Hide from dad, ok? He’s coming. Don’t make any sound”. Through the crack on the closet door, I watched as my dad brutally beat my mom. She was covered in blood from head to toe, and multiple bruises had started to form. I was sobbing. I felt like I was taking a cold and painful shower with my clothes on, and I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I was scared to death, and wanted to look away. But I continued watching and then I saw something that made me freeze. Mommy had plenty of scars on her arms. There were many of them. the scars were quite thick; they were almost half a centimetre wide. A memory suddenly flashed into my mind. There was a time when I was not feeling good at night, so I went to look for mommy. She saw me approaching and quickly hid her arms behind herself. But there was blood on the floor, and she couldn’t hide that. I came to the conclusion that my mommy was cutting herself, but why? She already feels so much pain, so why is she adding more? When that night had finally gone by after a long 6 hours, my mom had to be hospitalized. I stayed by her side the entire time. 


	3. My Worth

Seven days later, my mom got fired from her job since she had to stay at the hospital from getting hit by dad. It was all dad’s fault. He made her severely injured in the first place. After she got discharged, she tried looking for a job, but to no avail. Dad started to use the little money we had towards strip clubs, hoping to find a better, prettier, and smarter girl to replace his wife. He always came home late whenever he went to these clubs. Sometimes, he would barge in through the front door, and just fall asleep there. Sometimes, he even left the door open. Which caused a bad situation once. 

One day, after my dad came home from the local club, he threw open the door, and collapsed on the floor with a loud thump before he could close it. I heard the noise from upstairs, so I ran down the stairs to see what was happening. As I ran across the hallway, I saw a dark shadow pass by outside. My body became cold; I was shaking with fear. I hid behind the wall, and after sometime, I got the courage to peek at the front door. My eyes widened, and I blinked a few times to make sure that I wasn’t seeing things. 

A man, wearing a mask and all dressed in black, stood at the door. He was blocking the light from coming in. A rush of cold air entered the room as he stepped over my dad’s sleeping figure. I pressed my back to the wall, hoping that the man wouldn’t notice me. He opened cabinets and searched the entire first floor. He looked disappointed when he saw that all of the cabinets were empty. I didn’t dare to look as he walked past me. I heard his loud footprints reach the door, until suddenly he stopped. After a period of time, I gathered the courage to peek over the corner. My dad was kneeling in front of the man, and he seemed to be begging him for something. The intruder was pointing a gun at my dad’s head. I slowly inched forwards until I could hear their conversation. My dad sounded urgent, while the man stood there smiling. 

“Please! Don’t kill me please! I can give you anything! I can give you money” offered my dad. The intruder who just finished attempting to rob us knows that he doesn’t have money so he put the gun to dad's head as if saying “Do you think this is a joke?” The doctors say that my daughter, Y/N, is as healthy as a horse. You can have her! Do anything you want. Sell her organs, let her become a slave, anything! Please spare me!” my dad begged. The intruder felt pity for my dad so he just kicked my dad to the floor and left while slamming the door shut.


	4. The Loss of Her Mom

Author’s POV

Since Y/N’s family was poor, they lived in a shabby apartment in a crime-filled area. But the police there didn’t care about the crime. The criminals would always bribe them with money to get away with their felonies. It was a dangerous place to be in. 

Anthony was starting to get too touchy with one of the club employees. The employee was a well-known drug-dealer in the area. She and her men dragged Anthony into the washroom. Through the locked door, they fed him many different kinds of addictive drugs to get him addicted. They forced Anthony to consume these drugs on a daily basis. Soon after, he got addicted. He started to spend the family savings that were meant for food, education and rent on drugs. Anthony’s body started developing a tolerance to them, causing them to eventually become……...homeless. 

Y/N’s mom couldn’t handle it anymore. She started to lose her sanity little by little. Her sanity was like a child slowly eating a chocolate bar. Slowly getting eaten, until…...there is none left. She started to pull at her hair, pointing at people who looked at her, all while laughing psychotically. Sometimes she would even grab on to onlookers and take whatever they had with them. While she was doing this one day, she robbed a policeman, who beat her with his baton. The next day, she woke up, and came to her senses. She was sick of living in this hateful world. The next day, she hung herself in front of a busy intersection.

YN was devastated. She was scared to go home, because she knew that after mom was gone, nobody would be there to protect her. When mom was here, she would get hit instead of me. I know this is selfish, but I was scared of pain, so I preferred my mom got hit while I didn’t.. I was too scared of my own dad. 

Eventually, I had to go home. I walked up to dad and tried talking to him, but he just faced away from me. When I finally decided to stop beating around the bush and told my dad that mommy had hung herself, he turned his neck to face me. He had a surprised yet angry face and pushed me onto the ground. I quickly curled into a ball when he started to yell at me. “TCH. You and your mom are both pathetic, was she so attention-seeking that she had to kill herself? What a fucking coward!” yelled my dad. When he was finally done cursing out my mom, he started to point at me and push all the blame onto me. “If only YOU would have been a good child and actually TRY to stop your mother from being such a sociopath then maybe she wouldn’t have died! Were you scared of the state your mother was in? WHAT A COWARD! Well, I'm surprised you are like this, she raised you. Not me. Now go away and get me some food,” lectured my dad. I really wish I was born into a different family.


	5. Numb

After three days of not having drugs, my dad started to panic. He NEEDED drugs, they were a part of his daily life now, but he had no way of getting drugs or money. Desperate, he decided to start robbing people. He was really bad at it though, he would always get caught. And every single time he got caught, he would use me as the scapegoat. “I’m really sorry for taking your money but look here, my daughter and I haven’t eaten in so long! Please! She has been crying everyday because of her pain from not eating for so long,” lied my dad every time he got caught. I would start fake crying since my dad always tells me to before robbing someone so that if he gets caught he could get away with it. Of course, since I was there crying, they would forgive my dad and give him money since they pitied me. 

I hated doing this, I felt like I was being an accomplice for a criminal. In fact, I was being an accomplice. I wanted to speak up to dad and tell him I wanted to stop, but I’m sure it would backfire. Soon enough, I started losing my emotions from faking them so much. The things that made me happy before lost its meaning. When I would smile, I couldn’t see whether or not it was genuine. Was I faking this smile? Or was I actually smiling? 


	6. Getting her back

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

I woke up to see my boyfriend leaning over me while crying. Out the window I could see the girl I saw him with earlier watching me, looking concerned. I rolled my eyes, _ugh like she cares_. Although I was heartbroken, I was pained to see him like this. I gently hit him in the chest with the back of my hand to tell him that I woke up. He looked up at me with sparkling eyes, just like when I first accepted to be his girlfriend. Han immediately called the nurses in to check on me. They ran a few tests and told Han about my situation. My right leg and left arm were broken, along with one of my ribs but it was okay since they gave me pain meds. They told Han I would have to be hospitalized for at least three months and I have a chance of not being able to walk anymore. 

  
  


Han’s POV

The nurse pulled me outside to tell me the bad news since they didn’t want my precious girlfriend to feel stressed after suffering so much pain. They told me that Y/N was going to become disabled if she doesn’t get immediate treatment. But….treatment is very expensive. Thankfully, I come from a mafia family. I have a twin brother named Haru who studies witchcraft and clairvoyance. My mom’s name is Shiko and my dad’s name is a secret to people outside of our family. We make all of our money by robbing bad influences and criminals. We are the only mafia that is allowed to be around publicly, but of course other malicious mafia groups run around harming civilians. But enough about me, I need to think about Y/N. “How much is the treatment?” I ask the nurse who mutters “....$3000” scared that another one of her patients will have a bad ending. I sighed, and handed the nurse a stack of cash. Out of amazement, she immediately inspects it and counts it. “Wow, $3000 up front in cash, in my hands…..Who are you?”. I tell her my name and she gasps as she drops the money on the floor, feeling as if her life goal was met.

The nurse brings the cash to the front desk and they schedule the procedure. I go to get Uya, my cousin who recently reached the age to join the mafia and go to see my precious Y/N. She looks in horror as she sees me walk in with her. I walk up to Y/N and reach for her hands- but she smacks them away. “Listen to me” I say as I cup my hands on her face. “ She’s my cousin, who recently reached the age to join the mafia. I wanted you to meet her since I think she’s suitable to be your bodyguard” I explained. “Sorry If I gave you the wrong impression. Me and your boyfriend grew up together until I went to boarding school in middle school. We haven’t seen each other in forever, that’s why we seem so close” Uya spoke up. I looked at my girlfriend who started to tear up, I can tell she’s sad but she’s also laughing at the same time. Her face turns beet red and she digs her face in her knees. “I'M SO EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOW” screamed Y/N, which causes Uya and I to giggle and sigh. 

“It’s ok babe, just please never do anything like that again” I say as she nods her head in embarrassment. “Oh by the way, you have a procedure tomorrow, I paid for it already don’t worry. I can afford it baby you don’t need to feel bad. But, it IS quite pricey…..so i’m expecting you to….take a nice rest and get better as fast as you can ok?” I say as I hug the love of my life, glad that she’s going to be okay.


	7. Doubts

A Month After The Treatment

 _Y/N is finally getting discharged from the hospital, I should take her to the amusement park to celebrate this!_ I thought as I drove up to the hospital, seeing Y/N waving at the door. I rolled down my window and unlocked the car, “Come in babe!”. Y/N opened the door and got it, “Hm what is that weird smile for? Where are you taking me?” asked my girlfriend with a giggle. “To celebrate…. We’re going to your favourite amusement park and watch the fireworks”. 

Y/N’s POV

As I relax and watch the firework, I look over at my boyfriend who looks back at me. The sudden eye contact causes me to blush, I buried my face into my hands and Han says, “We are going to tell each other everything from now on okay? Promise me?”. I look at him and I promise him, but I don’t think I will be able to keep this promise. I sigh as I go back to watching the fireworks and Han says he’s going to go to the washroom so I get left there alone. Suddenly, I hear people laughing so I turn around to see a group of guys come up to me. They surrounded me and said, “come on pretty girl, are you here alone? Let’s have some fun!” as one of them patted my shoulder. I was disgusted. “Hah! You think you can win against me? Think agai-” I said as I got cut off by a gunshot. I look over, and see Han pointing his revolver at the man who just touched me. Immediately, I ran to him and hugged him, “Thankfully you came here in time, I have no idea what I would’ve done if you came here any later”. “I’m sorry, I’m not letting you in danger anymore”, Han said while hugging me tighter. _Sigh I love this man so much._ “Starting tomorrow, I will have to be away on a business trip so I will tell Uya to take care of you and take care of all your needs'', Han said with a hint of guilt. I could tell he didn’t want to leave me but we both know how important his work is. 

  
I wake up the next day to see the other side of the bed empty. _Oh right, he has a business trip_ I thought to myself. _Wait. He has never told me what his job is._ I asked myself out loud, “Why would he have a gun? Why is his aim so accurate?? Where did he get the bodyguard from?”. “You DON’T want to know the answer to that question, and if Han finds out that you _did_ find out….. Your situation would _not_ be good”, Uya suddenly answered with a dark expression. I was startled. But mostly hurt since we just promised each other yesterday that we would tell each other everything…. even though I wouldn’t keep my promise.


	8. The Breakup

  
2 weeks later  
“Hi babe I’m homeeeee!” I hear Han scream as he comes in the house. When he sees me he immediately tries to wrap his arms around me. But I push him off. I feel a pain in my chest when he makes a hurt face, clearly trying to think about the things that he has done wrong lately. Han starts to look worried and says, “Oh….. is this about me eating your chocolate ca-” “ _WHAT YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATE CAKE?!_ But this isn’t about something as simple as cake. Remember that promise you made to never hide anything? Well…. _WHY ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME WHERE YOU WORK?!_ ” I interrupted Han. He looked at me, dumbfounded. He sighed and asked me if I was ready for the answer. His reaction to my question was making me nervous…. What could his job be?  
  
Han’s POV  
I started to sweat. I always knew that this day would come but just not so soon. This is going to be the end of our relationship… If I tell her, she’s going to be scared of me and break up with me, if I don’t tell her, she will get mad at me for not trusting her enough and break up with me. I started to sweat and looked down, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Y/N looking at me while saying, “I promise I will have an open-mind, if I really don’t like your job we can talk it out”. I thought for a bit. She has been with me this long, if she doesn’t accept me we weren’t meant to be. It’s just that I have been with her for so long…. I can’t bear to lose her. “U-um… I-I, I work in the mafia….. PLEASE DON’T BREAK UP WITH ME” I looked up at her to see her leaving so I ran up to her and hugged her from behind “Please don’t leave me… Y-you promised me…” I pleaded weakly. Y/N was silent, and taking deep breaths. 


	9. His Work

She finally opened her mouth to speak. To my surprise, she giggled and said, “I’m just going to the washroom because you took so long to tell me what your job is. Did you really think I would care that you’re in the mafia?”. “But aren’t you scared of me? I mean… My job is to hunt down people and kill them… _BUT ONLY BAD PEOPLE I SWEAR_ ” I asked Y/N. She shrugged and said “If you were planning to kill me I wouldn’t be standing here alive right now… BUT can I come to the office with you tomorrow”. I was about to say no when she gave me puppy dog eyes _sigh_ she knows I can’t say no to them. 

The next morning at 7 am, I already see Y/N awake. She must really be excited. I walk to her room and I see her frantically running around, holding five different outfits. She stops for a moment when she sees me, quickly turns around, hiding the clothes behind her back and smiles. “ _ Sigh _ just wear something that looks nice but isn’t uncomfortable… Here, wear this dress”, I say as I hand her the only outfit she hadn’t considered. “B-but isn’t this too informal?”, she asks nervously. I laughed, “Sweetheart… I’m the boss. They don’t care, they CAN’T care anyways.” 

As we walk into the office, everybody stands up in unison and to Y/N’s surprise, they all bow while saying, “Hi father”. Y/N's jaw dropped to the ground. When she recovered from her shock, she asks, “If he’s father what am I?”. This time the shock goes to me and my employees, I start to giggle while everyone else says “Mother?”. I love this woman, she’s so cute and unexpected. 

While I sip my daily coffee, I hear Y/N scream like she’s about to get murdered. I instantly run over to see what’s happening. I see the leader of the torture department standing over Y/N, holding a baseball bat while Y/N is backed into the corner. She looks terrified, shielding herself with her hands while begging to be let off. _“YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!”_ I screamed as I pushed him away. He was shocked and looked mad at Y/N but started desperately begging for forgiveness. I cupped her face in my hands and lifted her head up to look at me. Her mind was drifting off to space while her eyes were empty and her face was full of pain. I’ve never seen her like this before. Even when she was shot in the leg two years ago, she was able to control her emotions.  _ Wait… What if she was hurt?  _ I immediately searched her to see if she was hurt. I found multiple scars and bruises planted all over her body. 


	10. Her Ex

Suddenly, she pushes me away and screams “ _AHHHHHHHH BABE DON’T HURT ME I’M SORRY! YOU CAN CHECK MY PHONE I SWEAR I DIDN’T CHEAT ON YOU" ._ From my peripheral vision, I see Bradus rubbing his hands together, ready to slap Y/N while shouting _“YOU STILL HAVE THE FACE TO CALL ME BABE?! YOU LEFT ME EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL MYSELF IF YOU LEFT ME”_. I saw him about to slap her and I tried to catch his arm but I was too far. _FUCK_ he’s gonna hurt her, but the only thing I can think about is why he answered when she said babe and why there are so many wounds on her body. I finally snap out of it to see her grabbing his wrist at the side of her face. _Thank god he didn’t slap her_ , I put a hand on my chest and I saw Y/N slowly lifting up her head to meet Bradus’s eyes. Her eyes are fierce and full of anger. _“HAH! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS JUST DOING NOTHING? I LEARNED HOW TO FIGHT SO I WOULDN’T HAVE TO BE WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU AGAIN! AND WHY THE DAMN FUCK ARE YOU SO MAD THAT I LEFT YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU SAID YOU WOULD KILL YOURSELF WHICH YOU NEVER DID. IF YOU DIDN’T HIT ME EVERYDAY WHEN WE DATED WHICH WAS TWO YEARS AGO I NEVER WOULD HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!”_ , Y/N screamed. I could see a fire roaring in her heart. I was surprised by the shocked state she was in when she was hurt, but I was even more shocked at how angry she was. Y/N was always able to control her emotions, that means Bradus really brought out her demon. _That bitch._ I walked up to him, smiled nicely, and kicked his soft spot as hard as I could. _“WHAT THE FUCK! YOU DARE TO HURT SOMEONE FROM THE TORTURE DEPARTMENT? DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE YOU LITTLE FUCKER_ ”, Bradus screamed. He gasped as he realized what he had just said to his boss. 

After we finish tying Bradus to a target, I talk to Y/N. She seems really shaken up from the situation. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She starts to break down, I can understand her reaction but I need to know her relationship with Bradus. I squeeze her shoulders which seems to grab her back to reality. “Y/N” I look at her with a serious face, “How do you know Bradus? What is your relationship with him? _AND MOST IMPORTANTLY… WHY DID HE ANSWER WHEN YOU CALLED HIM BABE”_ I looked at her with angry eyes. To my surprise she went on her knees and started begging….. To not be hit? _Who would dare to hurt my girlfrien-_ Y/N suddenly collapsed on the floor and fainted. 


	11. Leg of a chair

Y/N’s POV

I wake up to see Han leaning over me, staring at me with a concerned face, waiting for me to wake up. _This is a familiar scene isn’t it? This happened in the hospital a couple months ago. Sigh… Why do I keep hurting him?_ “I’m guessing you’re waiting for an explanation… So can you help me up to the table? We can sit down and talk…. I’ll explain everything you’re curious about” I said to him. He helped me to the table and I started to talk.

“Han.... Are you ready for the truth?”

“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I be ready?”

“J-just… Pleas-e d-do-don’t me mad at me a-fter I t-tell you…”

“Okok I won’t, I promise I won’t be mad at you and we can talk it out.”

“Ok so….”

3 Years Ago

_“WHY CAN’T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I FUCKING HATE YOU!”_ screams Bradus, my boyfriend, as he hits me with the leg of a chair. “I-I’m sorry… I just needed help building the chair….” I mutter. He scoffed and grabbed my hair which forced me to stand up. _“DO YOUR SHIT RIGHT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO EVERYTHING FOR ME, I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO HAVE TO BE BOTHERED WITH THIS!”_ he began to stab at my stomach with the leg of the chair. It hurts so bad, I cried so hard, but I couldn’t do anything about it. I wish an angel would come into my life and take me away. “Hah this was a waste of my fucking time. I hope you learned something from this, I’m gonna go clubbing with the boys for a few days”, yelled Bradus as he slammed the front door as he walked out. It angered me how he never let me wear what I wanted, go out to see friends and always needed to check my phone. 

It's been four months, Bradus still hasn’t come back. Since he’s been gone, I started working all day since I couldn't afford rent or utilities. Life was a living hell, I often wondered why I don’t just kill myself. But every time I try, I remember my mother sacrificing herself for me all those years ago. She didn’t die to protect me just for me to kill myself. I need to do something.

Another month went by, I was getting Whiskey from the convenience store when I saw a familiar face on the news. It was Bradus, he was arrested for sexually harassing a police officer. I see the officer that he harassed on the screen, she looked disgusted as she talked about how she pulled Bradus over for speeding. It was obvious he was high, so she was about to write him a fine when Bradus started to touch her. Bradus aggressively ripped off her belt and she immediately stepped back to pull out her gun to point at Bradus. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. I could see people looking over at me, taken aback, but I didn’t have the heart to care. 

A month later, after a hard day of work, I somehow wake up back at home, to see Bradus smashing every plate onto the ground. His eyes are dark, his head has been shaved, and he has bruises all over his arms. He immediately turned his head towards me, as if he could sense my consciousness. I pretended that I was still asleep but It was useless. I sent a punch to my chest which caused my body to surge in pain. “Oh sorry honey, did I hurt you?”, asked Bradus with a condescending smirk. 


	12. Goodbye Cruel World

Life goes back to how it was six months ago, dealing with the abuse everyday. But now, I fought back. Fighting back caused me to get hurt worse physically, but less mentally. I was at work everyday while Bradus was relaxing at home, doing nothing except for complain. When it was finally my day off, I was able to go home. I was mortified to see trash piled up everywhere, the house reeked of cup noodles and rotten food. _“YOU ARE FINALLY HOME. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? CHEATING ON ME? WHY CAN’T YOU JUST GO GET A JOB AND WORK?!”_ , screamed Bradus. _“YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT MEN SHOULD BE THE ONES WORKING WHILE WOMEN KEEP THE HOUSE CLEAN AND DO THE HOUSEWORK. WHY ARE YOU NOW TELLING ME TO GET A JOB? AND DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT I’M NOT TAKING CARE OF THE HOUSE BECAUSE I COME BACK EVERY WEEK ON MY DAY OFF TO CLEAN THE HOUSE!!!”_ , I yelled back. He immediately got mad and slammed me on the wall, grabbing my neck. I couldn’t breath, he wasn’t allowing enough air into my throat. I started grabbing around me, desperately needing air. He laughed maniacally and let go, my neck was throbbing, I already knew that there was going to be an imprint. 

I wake up to see that I am handcuffed to the wall. I look around the room, but it’s filled with complete darkness. I suddenly hear footsteps coming closer to me, *click* the lights turn on. I see a variety of weapons around me, I look around the room in panic,  _ where the fuck am I and what the fuck is happening.  _ “Over here sweetheart!”, yelled someone who was around 10 feet away from me.  _ Oh shit, that’s Bradus’s voice, I think today is gonna be my last day alive. Goodbye cruel world.  _ He walked towards me, halfway through, he walked left towards the guns and ran his fingers along the guns while still looking at me. He grabbed a handgun and walked over to me, while smiling with satisfaction. He was in ecstasy to see me in this state, and he realized how easy it was to get me in this state. He stood a few inches in front of me, he pointed the gun at my stomach. I could feel the cold barrel pressed into my abdomen, I leaned my head back against the wall with my eyes closed. I was ready to leave, I didn’t feel regret for not being able to say goodbye to my loved ones…. Because I don’t have any. “I’m sorry baby, please forgive me. I will get a job ok? I will work hard! Just don’t leave me please, I can’t live without you…”, apologized Bradus. “Yea, I know you can’t live without me so just shut up and let me go!”, I screamed in response. He started to walk away, without looking back he said, “I’ll let you go in a bit, and you’re right. I can’t live without you and it’s so damn annoying, but it’s why I came back for you”.

I wake up and I’m still in chains, I hear Bradus whistling as he comes down the stairs. I decided that pretending to be asleep was still the best option. He unlocked my chains and started dragging me up a steep staircase, eventually we got to my room and he gently placed me on the bed.  _ This fucking psychopath… One second he tryna murder me and another second he’s begging me to forgive him.  _ “Please don’t leave me baby, I FUCKING love you”, I jumped as I heard Bradus yell. I pretend to wake up and Bradus helps me sit up. He crawls his fingers up my cheeks and squeeze my face with lots of pressure. It hurt but I didn’t want to show weakness, so I pushed his hands off gently and said, “Can you go to work today? I’m a bit tired”. He started to violently nod his head, when he finally stopped, a few seconds later he responded with, _“OF COURSE BABY ANYTHING FOR YOU”_ as he giggled. I saw him leave so I started packing my things, I will not live with this man anymore. As I walk towards the front door I see Bradus come in which startled me. “Going somewhere?”, I quickly turned around and tried to come up with an excuse but I was at a loss for words. I finally pulled myself together and responded with, “I’m going on a business trip and I will be back in a few days don’t worry” I gave him a reassuring smile which seemed to trick him. He moved away from the door to let me pass and as I got into my car and was ready to get in the car, I sent a dm to Bradus saying that I would break up with him. He instantly ran outside and somehow reached me before I could get in the car. He got on his knees and started to beg, “Baby please don’t leave me, if you leave me….. I will kill myself, so please…. Stay”, I pushed him off me and drove off in the car. 


	13. Missing you

Everyday, I would see messages on my phone telling me how sorry that Bradus was, sometimes they were from him, and sometimes they were from his friends. I kept blocking them but there were multiple different numbers constantly contacting me. I was sick of it and I decided to change my phone number. I have had my new number for several months and I didn’t receive any of these messages so we separated for good. But I still had all the physical and mental scars, carved deep into my body. I could not get rid of them, although they became lighter, they never left me. Every single fucking day, I would look at my body and see the trauma that Bradus caused me. 

  
  
  
  


Current Time

My knees started to be weak as I thought of my past experiences, I suddenly collapsed in my chair. I brace for impact from the floor but instead I feel a warm embrace. I opened my eyes to see Han who caught me before I fell on the ground. His face was full of empathy and concern, I couldn’t sense a hint of anger…. Not at me at least. I can tell that he was about to explode from anger because of Bradus, but since I was here he was holding his anger back to not scare me. “Y/N, I have no idea why you would ever think that I was mad at you. But, I am going to hurt Bradus… Much more than he hurt you so he learns his lesson. Do you wanna come?”, asks Han. “Of course I want to come… I want to see him suffer”, I said as I was laughing like a psycho. Surprisingly, Han joins in the laughter and we end up hugging each other. 


	14. Blood; refreshing

We arrive at the office, I watch Han punch in a code, 002301, that’s my birthday…. January 23rd, 2000. Han must really cherish me if he uses my birthday as his passwords, I start to blush until I see Han who looks at me. I instantly look away in embarrassment as he chuckles and pats my head. We get in to see Bradus, still tied to the target, each limb at the corresponding corner. I slowly walk around the room, eyeing Bradus. I suddenly grab a knife and zoom up to Bradus. I gently brush the sharp blade against his wonderfully sculpted face. Immediately, some parts start to bleed and eventually, not much of the beauty on his face remains. “I’ve had my fun, Han it’s your turn”, I say as I hand over the knife to Han who was watching me torture his enemy in satisfaction. He pushes my hand away, “Sorry sweetheart, but the knife may be too kind on him”, says Han as he picks up his least favourite bow and arrow set. “I would normally use the bow and arrows that I like, but you are not worth them”, Han begins to tie a blindfold around himself and pick up his weapon. The first shot lands right under his sensitive spot, in shock, Bradus slowly looks down in fear. He suddenly feels as if his right side of his face gets warm. In a couple of seconds, he realized that the arrow had hit him. I see the blood slowly drip down his face, I look at Han to see him smirking. Suddenly, two people burst into the room, I saw Jennie and her father. I hadn’t seen Jennie since she sent me the picture of Uya and my boyfriend. I knew about her ability but she told me my boyfriend was cheating on me with Uya. She would never lie to me since we took a blood oath, she would be dead by now if she had lied. Just as I was about to get consumed by my thoughts, gunshots awoke me. 

Blood splashed on my face, I haven’t felt this feeling since I was on a mission with Jennie two years ago.  _ Hah… This feeling is refreshing.  _ Bradus had a gunshot wound on his left shin, he was attempting to clutch his leg. But his limbs were strapped to each side of the target. I could clearly see the pain in his face, he was sweating profusely. He eventually stopped screaming and relaxed his entire body. He was hanging lifelessly on the target, but I could see his clenched teeth, waiting to be let off. I sliced off the ropes and saw his body collapse on the ground, clothes stained by blood. As I saw Jennie drag out his body, he left a trail of blood. I bent down to run my fingers over his blood, to my surprise the ground had ripped off pieces of his skin. “HAHAHAHA have fun recovering from that”, I said as I looked over at Han “I’m excited to see his reaction to what I did to his once beautiful face”. Han laughed, “Nobody else will have to experience being in love and tortured by Bradus anymore thanks to you”. 


	15. Disappearance

I smelled pancakes from the kitchen when I woke up, as I walked over to the kitchen I saw Jennie’s tall figure getting ready to deliver the sweet breakfast to my room. When she turned around from the table holding the pancakes, she looked up and saw me. She was so startled she almost dropped the pancakes. 

Jennie’s POV

I hope Y/N isn’t mad at me, and I more so hope that she didn’t tell Han that I was the one that sent the photo. He would surely murder me for almost killing his girlfriend, although it was his brother’s fault. I decided to make pancakes and bring them to Y/N to explain what happened. I finished making them and was ready to deliver them up the stairs to Y/N. As I turned around, I looked up from the pancakes hoping she would like them. I was startled to see Y/N standing in front of me, I almost dropped the pancakes but I got a grip of myself. “Hi Y/N! … Pl-lease don’t be mad at me, I didn’t lie when I said Han was cheating on you… _BUT HE ISN’T CHEATING ON YOU EITHER_ ”, I explained as I see Y/N’s confused face. “So you knew he was cheating on me but he wasn’t cheating on me?” asked Y/N. I put the plates on the table and took Y/N to sit with me at the table. “Okay… So I found out that we aren’t the only people with “talents''... Han’s twin brother Haru made it so his entire family is unreadable. His intuition is nothing short of mine and he’s able to throw off my intuition as well. It wasn’t until you were at the hospital when Haru dragged me away to inform me of his existence and skills”, I revealed. I looked down and started fidgeting with my fingers when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. “Hah… Jennie, why would I blame you, I didn’t get severely hurt, we found another one, and my relationship with Han has only gotten closer”, I assured my concerned best friend with a smile. 

We both took a bite out of the pancakes and remembered how such a simple encounter caused such a complex friendship. 

Y/N’s POV

A year back, after my life just calmed down, I met Jennie which made my life chaotic again, but in a good way. Back then, she was working at a breakfast restaurant, making pancakes at minimum wage. I went there to celebrate my breakup with Bradus since the place just opened. I ordered their chef’s special pancakes, since they didn’t have many employees at the time, the chef was also my waitress. She immediately caught my eye, I could tell she had talent, why was she wasting her talent here? When she was serving me food, I started conversations, asking her name, her age, her hobbies and eventually we could both tell we were meant to be friends. We exchanged contact information and started seeing each other everyday. I didn’t want to overwork her since she had to work at the restaurant everyday so I decided to get a job there too. 

The next day Jennie was shocked to see me wearing the work uniform while preparing the ingredients. She walked up to me and asked why I was wearing the uniform, “I always want to hang out with you but I know you work yourself a lot at work so I don’t want to tire you out. So I decided that if I work with you I get to see you more often and I can help get some of your work off your shoulders. I could see Jennie attempting to suppress her smile but failing. She immediately pulls me into a hug and then starts teaching me the reins. 

I’ve improved so much since I just began, I’ve also grown a lot closer to Jennie. Since it was getting close to winter break, we were off work and could relax at home. Everyday during the break I tried contacting Jennie to no avail, she wouldn’t read my messages, let alone respond. 


	16. Tall building

When work started again I saw Jennie, but every time I got close she would go somewhere else. It was as if she was avoiding me. I decided to confront her, at the end of the work day. When she was washing the dishes I snuck behind her, when she turned around and saw me, she instantly tried to run away. I grabbed her wrist, “Why are you avoiding me? I will not let go until you tell me why you’re avoiding me”. She tried to force her arm away but I kept my grip. “F-fine… I’ll tell you but...DON’T be scared of me I won’t do anything to you”, agreed Jennie reluctantly. “Jennie if you wanted to do something to me I would be dead right now, just say it”, I replied. “I-I-I-I-I-I”, “STOP WITH THE I’S”, I interrupted Jennie. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth again to speak. “I work in the mafia, I was hunting down people to kill them the entire winter break. Whenever I did have time, I was afraid that there was blood on my hands and you would see it” confessed Jennie. She had a blank expression, as if she thought that our friendship would end here. “Okay what’s the point?”, I asked out loud as she stopped dead in her tracks. I saw her slowly turn around to face me, confusion was painted on her face. “Where’s the surprising part? The part that’s supposed to end our friendship????? I don’t think I heard it” I said to Jennie. “I’m a maf-” Jennie began to say when I cut her off. “Yea I know you’re in the mafia….Okay wait, can I join? I want you guys to help me find Bradus and train me to make me powerful. In return I will help you do your missions and work for you guys”, I offered. But I wondered if Jennie was in a place where she could get me a place in the mafia, although I would be grateful just to get stronger. 

I woke up to Jennie shaking me up in annoyance, “When will you learn to wake up at 7:30 and stop sleeping at 4am???”. I looked at the time,  _ ugh why do I have to wake up so early _ , I looked at the date, it was Thursday! On Thursdays I get trained on hand to hand combat, my favourite. I immediately sat up to get ready, making sure I have all the energy I need to fight. To my surprise, when I walk into the combat room I see that it’s empty. I quickly turn to look around the room to see Jennie leaning against the door frame wearing…..All black skin-tight clothes while in a high ponytail. “The coach is on a mission today, and I just so happen to have a mission today too, get dressed”, she hands me my clothing which I quickly change into. As I finish tying my hair while walking to Jennie’s car, she hands me the briefing file. I take it out after I walk into the car. “Hmm, 30 year old male, Ability: climb things at inhuman speed, Crime: kidnapped children, Weakness: being slow, Job: CEO of a multi million-dollar company. Hmm, an easy target isn’t it? Only a multi-millionaire, weak.” I scoffed as I read his profile. “He’s not as easy as you think he is, he has many connections to strong people, hopefully they don’t show up at our mission. I called someone in case our plan doesn’t work” replied Jennie. She always gets worried that we will fail when we won’t. 

We arrive at the place, unsurprisingly it’s a tall building. A secretary walked up to us and told us to follow her. She led us to a door and punched in a code, suddenly the doors separated to reveal an office that was perfect for running around. We turned to each other and nodded, we knew what to do. 


	17. Forgotten death

Another successful mission, this was way easier than expected. Although the floor was empty, causing him to run at almost in-human speeds, he was still slower than me. “Pathetic”, I kept thinking about the mission even after we brought him back to HQ. “Pathetic”, I said again as I turned to look at him. “Why didn’t you try harder? That was too boring, try harder next time, I’ll build a skyscraper so we can have a proper fight. How’s that?”, as I said that he picked up himself which was hanging lifelessly as Jennie dragged him. He looked up, “N-no thank you…” he said, terrified. “Ugh, weakling! Well at least tell me your name” I sighed. “M-my name…. Is Jared… Jared Leam”, he answered. I flinched, and immediately ran up to Jared and grabbed him by the collar. Jennie looked at me wondering why I flinched, “Bradus’s father eh? So you were a multi-millionaire but let your fucking son roam the streets abusing women and poor as fuck?”. In unison, Jennie and Jared looked at me in surprise until Jennie spoke up, “Y/N your ability has gotten faster than mine hasn’t it”. I opened my mouth to respond, but I had the sudden urge to kick Jared’s shrimp-sized dick. I grabbed my pocket knife, made a long slit across his neck and kept his blood in a container. “Bottle #48…. Hmm. Take him away”, I said, walking away. 

6 Months Later

As I was training, one of my underlings walked up to me. “Ms. Y/N, what are we going to do with him?”, I placed down my gun and walked towards him, confused. “Jared, Jared Leam, the one you left in the cell six months ago”. I thought about it for a second,  _ oh fuck that’s Bradus’s dad.  _ “Is he still alive? Have you guys been feeding him?”, I asked. “He’s been dead and rotting in the cell for the entire time…”, I was shocked to hear the reply. I can’t believe I completely forgot about his existence. “Ok, clean up the place and dispose of the body!”, I ordered. 

Over the years Jennie and I have been having missions against many of the most powerful criminals, but they all bored me. But each boring mission brought me closer to Jennie since we always paired. Until…


	18. Our target

I checked the file, other than his height and gender. “Does this kid not have any abilities?”, I said as I looked over at Jennie. “He’s the same age as us, he’s in a high ranking mafia and he doesn’t have any abilities”. _Ugh this is boring. Didn’t Mr. Anthony say that this would be our hardest mission?_ “Jennie, Mr. Anthony is really underestimating us isn’t he? Only making us _get close to_ him, and not kill him until we have his full trust. He doesn’t have any abilities!” I scoffed. “Y/N we both know he’s not weak, Mr. Anthony just doesn’t want us to die”, replied Jennie. 

The plan was to put the target in danger, then save him so that we could gain his trust. Unfortunately, people from his clan found out about our invasion and knocked us out. I woke up to water being splashed on my face, I could feel dirt chunks in the water as I was soaked. I instantly tried getting up to slash whoever disrespected me. I was jerked back into the seat and I felt a burning sensation on my arms. I had been tied down. _This is so embarrassing_ . “What the FUCK do you want from me and where is Jennie?”, I asked gritting my teeth. I hope she’s not dead, I close my eyes and try to calm down when suddenly, “ **BANG BANG BANG** ”. I hear gunshots but I don’t feel the heat of a bullet. I feel hands on my face, I slowly open my eyes to see a guy around my age staring at me. I immediately turn my head away, “Don’t touch me and don’t look at me. Most importantly do _not_ hurt me”. He chuckles. Confused, I look back at him, and look around. Dead bodies, scattered on the floor. I guess he saved me, “Fine. Can you untie me please?”. “Sure”, he says as bends down to get a knife from his jacket. On his way back, his shirt rips from a nail on the wall, exposing his tattoo. I have a light gasp when I realize who it is, _our target_. 

“Good morning”, I hear a man say as I wake up in an unfamiliar room. I immediately sat up and ran to him. “Where’s Jennie? WHERE’S JENNIE”, I screamed as I shook him by his shoulders in desperation. “Nobody else came with you”, I relaxed, but tensed back up, “Wait… She never came?”. Ever since Jennie disabled her ability I haven’t been able to use it and this kid doesn’t seem to have an ability. Whatever, I’ll just make a new plan on the spot. I acted surprised and said, “A-AH, I’m sorry I’ve been so rude…. I just didn’t want to seem scared, I’m really really sorry….” and proceeded to act timid. He seemed to buy it, he smiled and said “That’s ok, you handled it well. My name is Han, what about you?”. His smile was so comforting, I wanted to stare at his face and hide from the world but I had a mission to complete. “....Oh hi Han, my name is Y/N… U-m can I live with you for a bit? I ran away from home so I don’t really have a place to live….”, If Han agrees to this my mission will be so much fucking easier. “Sure Y/N, make yourself comfortable”, Han agreed. I nodded my head, I needed to communicate the new plan with Jennie, even though she never came… I wonder why?


	19. Confession

A Month Later

Han had been taking care of me for the past month and we were like peas in a pod. Han always hid things from me, the fact that he’s a mafia, his family, and where he was but I already knew. 

3 Months Later

Han arrived home later than usual, concerned that sometimes had happened I immediately ran to him when I heard the door close. He was acting different than normal, I put my hand on his forehead “You don’t have a fever but you’re sweating a lot, did work stress you out? Go change, I’ll cook some food so you can relax”, I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him. He pulled me into a tight hug, resting his chin on my shoulder, “It’s okay Y/N… Can we stay like this for a bit?”, I could tell that something happened to him. I helped him to lie on the couch. I was about to get a glass of water when he stopped me again. This time I got pulled on top of him, I was shocked but Han just smirked. I was about to get off when he pulled me closer to him. I could feel his breath on my face, I looked away from Han, “Hannie…. If someone sees us like this what will they think?”. Han pulled my chin to look at him. Suddenly, he flipped me over and I was at the bottom… Han was on top of me. I closed my eyes and tried to squirm away. At first Han stopped me from moving away but he got off me and looked embarrassed. “I-I… I’m sorry Y/N I really like you but I think it’s pretty obvious you don’t the same way. I’m….. Really sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, I made a plan for my confession to you but…. I let my emotions control myself…”, Han was looking down, fidgeting with his hands. I started to laugh, Han looked up at him with his sad eyes. “C’mon don’t look at me like that”, I said as I ruffled his hair. “Nobody said I didn’t like you”, Han looked confused at my statement. I reached for his hands and smiled, “I like you too Hannie…..” . “But why did you seem so uncomfortable when I did that?”, asked Han. I didn’t want to answer so I pretended I didn’t hear and went to make food. 

While I was cooking I felt arms wrap around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck, I secretly enjoyed it but I turned around to face Han. “Y/N you still haven’t answered my question. Why did you seem so uncomfortable when I was on top of you, did you think I was going to do something to you?”, his question shocked me. My eyes were wide, I immediately thought of Bradus both then and now but I knew he would never force me to do anything I didn’t consent to. “NO! I never thought you were going to do anything to me… I just thought that you were delusional since you didn’t feel well. I didn’t think that you would ever like me…. I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of the fact you weren’t in the right state of mind”, I blurted. I didn’t want him to find out about my past relationship with Bradus, but why? I don’t know and I don’t think an answer exists. 


	20. Are you cheating on me?

I told Han to give me time before we got into a relationship, I didn’t tell him that I was scared of another Bradus situation happening. So without a reason, Han was suspicious but I assured him that It was nothing. When I was finally ready, I made sure to tell Han as soon as possible. I was sure he would be ecstatic, we both were. I pulled Han into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around my waist…. Was a feeling I never wanted to end. But I was still worried about where Jennie was. I texted her….

“Ping Ping Ping”, my phone burst with notifications. Jennie replied.

You: Jennie It’s been four months where have you been I expected you to be here

Jennie: I’m here, I’ve always been here

You: Activate your ability, I’ll need it

Jennie: k

Jennie activated her ability, I felt her power run through my veins. I thought she was gone.  _ Wait… There’s NO way she was here the entire time, I’ve tried so many things to lure her out.  _ I texted her again. 

You: Jennie

You: DON’T LIE. WHERE. WERE. YOU.

Jennie: …

You: YOU WERE ON OTHER MISSIONS?!   
Jennie: How did you- FUCK

*Jennie has gone offline*

I checked Jennie’s ability, I closed my eyes and got to work.  _ SHIT  _ why was she in chains? Mr. Anthony? He’s hitting her?  _ FUCK if only he had any other ability… Why shield? I can’t fuckin search him.  _ I grit my teeth. Until I slightly jumped. I felt hands wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I turned off my phone immediately and I felt Han pull away from the hug. I turned around to face him. He held my hands and pouted, “.... Babe… Are you cheating on me?” Those words made me weak, I almost fell. I picked myself up and hugged Han as tight as I could. “Babe… No why would you ever say that? I’m sure there are things you are hiding from me as well right?”, I said as I tapped his nose. He thought for a bit, and realized that I had a point. “Y/N I trust you, I never thought you were cheating on me anyways I just wanted to see how you would react. I love you with my everything, okay?”, he said as he kissed my forehead. “I love you too Hannie”.


	21. Speak of the devil

One Month Later

I met up with Jennie, she did a shitty job covering her bruises. “Bae learn to use makeup, that’s not even your shade. You look like  _ A COW THAT GOT SPLASHED WITH PURPLE PAINT”,  _ Jennie rolled her eyes. “Why weren’t you at the mission with me Jennie? Why are you with Mr. Anthony? What did he do to you?”, I interrogated her, in case she didn’t answer I tried to use her ability but she disabled it again. “I-i just couldn’t be there, I was just getting punished for trying to…… Murder our target”. My eyes widened, targets are meant to be killed, why was Jennie almost murdered for trying to murder the target? I gasped.  _ SHIT! I JUST REALIZED THAT HAN IS OUR TARGET,  _ how could I ever betray him? I can’- “Oh by the way Y/N I’m just here to tell you to do your mission faster, gain his trust, find out more about him, I’ll help you from the sides I guess…. But I have to leave”, and with that Jennie got up to leave. 

It’s been a few weeks and I’ve been anxious about the mission ever since I met up with Jennie. I looked away from my phone to glance at Han who was learning how to cook. He sneezed in the flour which flew back into his face. This man is adorable, how could I ever hurt him? How could I ever betray him? “Hmm? Y/N you’ve been staring at me for a while… Is something wrong? Are you scared that other people are going to try and take my beautiful face from you?”, I didn’t realize I spaced out until Han brought me back. I just looked at him,  _ how can I betray him?  _ I started to get teary and he immediately pulled me into a hug. “Baby… Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Come on babe… What’s wrong? You’ve been off for the past few weeks… “, Han looked at me with concern. I couldn’t tell him the truth, but I wanted his comfort so I let out my tears and wrapped my arms around Han while he stroked my head. “It’ll be okay Y/N, just let it all out. I’m always going to be here to protect you…”, he comforted me as he started to sing. He said he would always be here to protect me but I’m going to have to hurt him. 

Han never brought up that day with me which I’m really grateful for. I couldn’t ask for any more from him. I decided that I wanted to live life normally and would just let things ride out. Failing a mission, faking his death, faking my death or actually dying are all things I would do for Han without a second thought. 

Author’s POV 

Current Time

“Hi nice to meet you!”, Y/N said as she reached out her hand. She could see the similarities between Haru and Han, but it was apparent to Y/N that they are different people. “Nice to meet you too…”, replied Haru who was thrown off with Y/N’s low level of formality. Haru was ranked 3rd in the most powerful mafia, he wasn’t used to casual conversations. “Aren’t you scared of me? Don’t you know how powerful I am? I’M RANKED 3RD'', Haru had finally lost his patience. “Haru…. I’m not sure if Jennie told you but…. Han is my boyfriend. He’s ranked 2nd, and I’m sure he wouldn’t let you off the hook if you hurt me”, Y/N replied nonchalantly. Y/N saw Haru’s jaw drop and could tell he was debating whether or not he should say something. “Haru… I don’t mean to be rude but… HURRY THE FUCK UP AND SAY IT. I DON’T CARE IF IT’S RUDE”, Y/N finally lost her patience. “You’re going to die.”, Y/N laughed at his response. “Judging by the fact that you know about me, your relationship with my brother is deep. But you’re nothing special. You don’t know how to fight, lie, or have brains. You are NOT what this family is looking for, if our parents find out about your relationship with Han….You. Are. Dead. They will kill you”. Y/N wasn’t surprised in the slightest, mafia parents are not easily pleased. 

A woman and a masked man walked into the room. “Speak of the devil, my parents are here”, Haru said. Y/N wasn’t afraid of them, she immediately ran up to them and stuck out her hand to shake. “No bow?”, Shiko asked in aghast as she stepped back. “How dare you date our son? You disgust me. Are you even good at anything? Do you even have a job? Are you just dating our son for mone-”, Shiko asked but Y/N interrupted, “NO, I’m no-'', Y/N was interrupted back.  _ “DON’T INTERRUPT ME YOU FUCKING GOLD DIGGER” _ , screamed Shiko. Y/N saw how it was. She was furious but I kept her calm, Y/N felt Shiko’s ability turn on. “Hmph, energy focus? You can focus your energy on one part of your body. That would make a nice kick wouldn’t it Mrs. Shiko '', her ability is weak but it’s hard to counter unless you have enhanced speed. “It’s good but not much room for creativity”, Shiko and Y/N made eye contact. Shiko was shocked that Y/N knew her ability but was disappointed when she made the conclusion. “You’re ability is weaker little girl. An ability that can see what the ability of others is? W E A K'', Shiko said as she slapped Y/N.  _ You got the wrong conclusion old lady.  _ They expected Y/N to be unconscious since Shiko used her ability in the slap but she decided to take a nap. 


	22. Disgusting

Y/N’s POV

I woke up in a dark room, tied loosely on a chair. “Disgusting”, I looked at the room, “Disgusting”, I looked at the people carelessly sleeping while on duty, “Disgusting”. Everything here was Disgusting. “ **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ ** ” I wanted to wake up the guards, this was boring. The guards woke up annoyed, one of them walked up to me with a metal bat. I’ve been hit by these many times in training, the guard swung the bat at me expecting me to beg for him to stop but to his surprise…. “Weak, hit me harder please? I’ve been so bored lately”, I’ve been craving pain that I couldn’t do anything about, I didn’t want to feel pain because I  _ let _ them hurt me. I want them to control how severe I was hurt, and this was my perfect opportunity. I closed my eyes and braced for impact until I heard the clatter of the metal bat hitting the floor. I opened my eyes… My eyes reached the bat first, then they reached the guard who looked terrified. “Sorry was that too  _ kinky _ for you?”, I asked him with a condescending smirk, although I was disappointed but not surprised. “W-W-What’s WRONG with you? I-I thou...ght you w-would be..g f-for me to st-op, n-n-not ask me to….. continue”, I could hear his fear, his voice was stuttering. “Okay listen, I’m tied up. I CAN’T FUCKING MOVE so don’t worry about me hurting you and just hit me with the bat. If you get in trouble with his parents just say that I was being a disobedient little bitch and deserved it. It’s not that hard, I’m sure you’ve been stressed lately so just let it out on me”, I offered him. He seemed convinced and picked up that bat. Getting into a stance and gripping the bat. “A-are you s-sure about this?”, he asked me, and he genuinely seemed concerned. I nodded my head, “Let out all your stress” and with that, my neck lurched forwards.  _ Damn this guy must’ve really had a hard time.  _ I could tell he was aiming away from my face, I felt empathy for him. Something must have really messed up his life. Suddenly, the hit went on my chest and winded me. The chair had fallen backwards. My head hit the cold concrete, the room was filled with my gasps for air. When I had finally caught my breath, I could feel pain in my chest. I don’t think any ribs broke, but my head hurt like hell. The man who beat me instantly threw the bat on the ground and they helped me up, loosening the ropes to help me breathe. “ **BANG** ”, I heard a gunshot. Both guards and I turned around to see Uya holding a gun towards the air. When she caught our attention, she pointed the gun to the man who beat me. “Uya, don’t shoot.” I ordered her. She placed the gun down and instantly ran to me, untying me. 

Uya shoved me in her car and started driving. I was bored to death in the car, so I tried to strike a conversation with my “saviour”. “So Uya…. How did you know where I was? How long was I gone for? Don’t you know that you’ll get in trouble for this?”, I wanted her to answer my questions but she was silent. I waited for Uya to answer, after waiting a while I gave up and just closed my eyes. Uya harshly pulled over, “You were gone for around a week, Han has been looking for you. I might get in trouble but Han will protect me. It was his order anyways. I work in his mafia, remember? I was tasked with making sure the guards weren’t slacking off… Until I saw you getting beat by the guard… Why did you stop me from shooting him?”, Uya asked me. It was my turn to be silent. “It was as if you told him to beat you with that bat, why would you do that? Do you see yourself?”, I looked down at myself in response to Uya’s questions.  _ Oh shit,  _ I was bleeding, severely bruised and my wrist was at an odd angle. “It looks like I told him to beat me? Maybe because that’s what happened”, when I said that, Uya immediately turned around to face the lunatic in the back seat of her car, me. Uya sighed and got out of the car, gesturing for me to do the same. When I looked at my surroundings I realized that this wasn’t Han’s house or his building. This was Uya’s house. 


	23. Almost

6:37am, I woke up much earlier than normal. I searched the entire house, I couldn’t find Uya but her car was still parked in the garage. I decided to grab a book to pass time, I realized one of the books was at an odd angle. I grabbed it immediately, sure enough the doors opened, revealing Uya. She noticed my presence right away and gestured for me to come, not even looking back at me. Uya kept opening her mouth, contemplating whether or not she wanted to say something. “Uya spit it out. Now.”, I lost my patience on Uya. “Well you’re one of us now, so I think you deserve to know this… Believe me or not, I’m saying the truth…. Abilities exist.. Like superpowers I guess but you can only have one ability and nobody can have the same ability. Each ability has a weakness and only few people have them. My ability is perfect aim. As long as I want my bullets to reach a certain target, it will  _ always  _ hit”, Uya explained. I pretended that I was shocked yet I understood. Although her explanation was incorrect. It isn’t anybody’s problem though, nobody has ever heard of someone with multiple abilities…. Except for Jennie and I. 

For the next month, Uya taught me various aspects of self-defense. It was exhausting pretending that I didn’t know how to shoot a gun, fight, and act scared every time a bullet was shot. Uya was sincere in teaching and always encouraged me, “It’s ok Y/N, you will get it soon. You will eventually be immune to the sound of gunshots, I promise”. Being around Uya always made me feel warmth, I could tell that she was 100% sincere, even without using Jennie’s ability. 

Uya and I got closer and closer, constantly being together grew our bond rapidly. I trust her with my life, almost as much as Jennie. Almost. 


	24. Y/N's death

I completely forgot about Jennie, she had disappeared again and Uya had replaced her. We did everything together, we were inseparable. Every week, we would take walks in various places, enjoying the weather and the view. It was the best time I’ve had since I was born, Uya was my escape from pain. 

Uya’s POV

I saw Y/N everyday, I had to protect her and make sure she was okay because of Han but that’s the last thing I wanted to do. Everything about her disgusted me…. Except for her relationship with Han. He  _ thinks _ that we’re cousins, but we’re far from family. I know Han only has Y/N in his heart, so I made a plan with Haru and his parents. Although I was curious as to why he always wore a black mask over his face, I was glad that he was on my side. Our plan was to gain her trust, kill her, and replace her. I was the only person that suited Han, and his parents agreed. If I replace Y/N and date Han, he can be with his dream woman, I can make his parents support the relationship, my clan would merge with Han’s clan, and that annoying bitch Y/N would be gone. HOW DARE SHE DATE HAN, she doesn’t have any skills needed for the mafia, didn’t have an ability, and wasn’t smart. She was nothing, she HAD NOTHING without Han, what the fuck did he see in her? Gross. 

“Uya? Hello? Hello! Earth to Uya?”, I saw a hand waving in front of my eyes. I was spacing out, excited for my new life with Han. “Uya are you okay? Do you want to go home? How about you take a break here, I’ll take a walk on that bridge”, Y/N said pointing to a bridge in the distance. I agreed since this was my perfect opportunity to get rid of her. As Y/N stood on the side enjoying the view… I slowly made my way up to her. “Y/N, turn around for a second”, as Y/N turned around I shoved a knife into her stomach. For some odd reason she wasn’t screaming, was she not in pain? This wasn’t satisfying at all, I twisted the knife, ripping the wound larger. I saw Y/N’s face twitch, trying to hide her pain. “Sorry Y/N, you don’t deserve Han, he’s mine”, I said as I was about to push Y/N over the ledge, until I remembered that I need to replace her. What better way to take someone's identity but taking their face? I sliced Y/N’s face off, excited for her pretty face. Only then, had I pushed her faceless body over the ledge. “HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA”, I laughed like a maniac, while holding the face of the person I  _ despised  _ the most. I looked in the water to see her drowning figure, this was quite refreshing. 

She was finally dead.


	25. Replacement

An hour later I made my way to a plastic surgeon and forced him to stitch Y/N’s face on to mine. I knew that my body and height were similar with hers, and since she was close with me I knew how she acted. After the surgery was over, I called Mrs. Shiko and drove towards her private villa. The mission couldn’t have gone any better. I touched my new face as I looked at it in the mirror, examining every angle. I had to admit, the face was beautiful, but Y/N doesn’t deserve any of her beauty, IT’S ALL MINE.

Author’s POV

Uya thought her mission had gone perfectly, but it didn’t. Jennie was there the entire time, when Uya had first showed up, Jennie used her ability and knew that Uya would harm Y/N in some way, but she had someone’s protection. Someone with a shield ability was protecting her from Jennie’s readings. When Jennie saw Uya brutally murdering Y/N, she took Y/N’s ability and used it to crack the shield protecting Uya. Jennie kept Y/N’s ability within her body and after Uya left, Jennie took Y/N’s body and left it in a case that was as dry as possible, and constantly cleaned it to remove bacteria so her body wouldn’t decompose. All Jennie needed to revive Y/N was her face, but how would she get it?

Uya’s POV

I walked into the villa with confidence. Mrs. Shiko and her husband took one look at my face and gasped. “How did you make yourself look so similar to Y/N? It’s as if you sewed her face onto your own!”, Mrs. Shiko exclaimed. I giggled and made a devilish expression, “Maybe because it is! _ I STOLE THAT BITCH’S FACE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _ . I could see the nods of approval from my future parents-in-law, I had the talent they were looking for, not Y/N. 


	26. Play time

I went on my way to Han’s house, hoping to surprise him with my sudden appearance. As I open the door, I get the shock of my life. I see Jennie kissing Han against the hallway walls, and Han? He looked like he was enjoying it. How could he betray Y/N?  _ HOW COULD HE BETRAY  _ **_ME_ ** _?!  _ “Oh hi Y/N! You’re back!”, Jennie shrieked excitedly as she wrapped her arms around me as if she didn’t just kiss my boyfriend. I pushed her off from me. “Don’t  _ touch  _ me as if you didn’t just kiss my boyfriend”, I snapped. Jennie and Han looked at me with a confused expression, Han finally said “ Yo Y/N you literally met me a few months ago and said that Han and I looked really different. Were you just lying to attempt to win me over? Pfft I knew you weren’t suited for Han”. I was confused, Han referred to Han as another person. Was I talking to Han’s brother? Jennie sensed my confusion and finally spoke, “Y/N this is Haru, you met him a while back. He’s Han’s twin brother”.  _ WAIT this is what Haru looks like? Is that why he always covered his face? Because he looks like his brother?  _ I saw Jennie walk out of the room and I took this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Haru. “Haru….”, I said as I bowed, he helped me up and said “You’re my soon to be sister-in-law, you don’t need to do these….. Uya”. Thankfully he knew it was me. “Wait so…. You’re dating Jennie? But isn’t she a commoner too? Wouldn’t Ms. Shiko disapprove?”, I was curious about their relationship since Ms. Shiko was completely against Han’s relationship with Y/N but was completely fine with Haru and Jennie. “Oh….”, Haru said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not really the favourite child of the family…. Mother and father don’t care much about me… They want Han to carry the family legacy so they have higher standards for him…. Even though I’m the oldest, my younger brother is getting the legacy, but it’s ok I can date the love of my life”, Haru said with a sad smile. 

Jennie came back into the room a minute later, happy to see Haru again. When I glanced at her, I swore I saw a glimpse of hatred, but then I saw Jennie giving me the sweetest smile so I got rid of my doubts. She was too foolish and kind to understand true hatred and how the world works anyways. She would never be able to even  _ think _ of me stealing Y/N’s face and brutally murdering her. Let’s play around with her. This’ll be fun. 


	27. Jennie hurry the fuck up

Everyday I would order her around,  _ “JENNIE! GET ME TEA! JENNIE RUB MY BACK! JENNIE CAN YOU HURRY THE FUCK UP?” _ , it surprised me how compliant she was. It was as if Y/N had constantly done this,  _ waitttt has she?  _ HAHAHAHHAHA this just got so much more interesting. “Jennie get your ass over here. So later I’m going to go see Han, can you tell me what he likes? I want to dress up for him”, Jennie immediately got to work. She prepared my outfit and makeup as she explained to me what Han liked. She handed me a dress while saying, “He likes girls who are more feminine, likes poofy dresses and lots of makeup”. As she gave me the shoes and accessories, she said, “Han likes girls who wear high heels and extravagant accessories”. As Jennie started to do my makeup I asked, “How do you know so much about him?”, I was starting to become suspicious of her. What if she was secretly meeting up with Han? “Han’s one of my close friends, he’s told me before”, Jennie answered with a shrug. I thought about it, then realized that Jennie doesn’t fit under anything that Han likes so I lost my doubts. I looked up at the mirror and realized that I looked like a fucking barbie doll. This was so disgusting and uncomfortable, I was used to comfortable clothing, not this princess bullshit. But if this will make Han like me then I’m willing to do it. 


	28. A Date

I was knocking on Han’s door, excited to see him. After all, I never told him that either me or Y/N would be coming to see him. I saw the door swing open to reveal Han. _ “OH MY GOSH Y/N I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG ARE YOU OKAY? UYA TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GETTING BRUTALLY BEAT BY THESE UNIDENTIFIED ASSHOLES'' _ , Han yelled as he kept turning me in circles to scan for injuries.  _ Shit. How could I forget such an important detail?  _ “Oh I’m doing better now, all my bruises have healed”, I replied as nonchalantly as possible. Han looked relieved, and then tensed back up. He grabbed my shoulders frantically and asked, “Hey have you seen Uya? I haven’t seen her in a while”. “I’m right here-”, I started to say as I stopped myself. How could I have been so careless? I almost gave myself away. “Oh Uya? I haven’t seen her ever since she helped me escape. I thought she was with you”. Han let go of me and then gestured for me to come in. 

As I was sitting in Han’s house, I needed to use the washroom but then I realized. I don’t know where it is.  _ Shit…  _ I decided to just hold it in. Han looks at me, “Y/N… You are visibly uncomfortable… Are you okay?”. “Yea Han… Can you help me to the washroom? I have a stomachache”, thank the lords I came up with an excuse. I scanned each room in the house on my way to the washroom, making sure I remember the placement of each room. When I finished using the washroom and went back to the living room, Han spoke. “Y/N, do you want to go to the amusement park together? We can go on your favourite ride… You’ve been through a lot”. I happily agreed. 

I got Jennie to dress me up again for my date with Han. This had to go perfectly. 


	29. Change

Han’s POV

I was at the amusement park with Y/N, but I see Jennie sneakily following us. Y/N doesn’t seem to notice Jennie’s presence but I could clearly see Jennie eye-ing her. She looked angry. I noticed Y/N started acting off but I assumed it was just her changing after meeting so many hardships. 

After our fun date at the amusement park, Uya leaves first and I stand there, waiting. Jennie takes a hint and advances from her hiding spot. “JENNIE! Why the fuck were you following us?”, I ask her, furious. She looked like she was going to hurt Y/N with the way she was glaring at her. “Her hair… Her height…. Her…. Style…”, Jennie muttered under her breath as she walked away. I was confused at what Jennie was saying, until I realized she was talking about Y/N.  _ Her hair? Her height? Her style?  _ I thought about each individually. Y/N’s hair did look much longer than it should be, she also looked slightly shorter but I thought that was just my imagination. Her style in clothing has really changed a lot though, Y/N was like a little kid sometimes, but she hated the colour pink. She would never wear it. But she was in a full outfit of pink. Y/N also hated makeup, she never had the time or the energy for it. Makeup was too much of a hassle for her, so why the fuck did she have a full face of it? I tried to think logically. Her change in style is probably a result from her trauma from her abductors, she’s probably wearing hair extensions…. But her height? It wasn’t just an inch kind of difference, she was… 2 inches shorter? Maybe she stopped wearing high heels? She liked to wear heels everytime she was out of the house… That’s when it hit me. We never went anywhere… Other than occasionally going to the mafia building but she wouldn’t wear heels there either. 


	30. Someone else

When I got home, I decided to make sure of it. As I pulled Y/N into a hug, I brushed her hair behind her ear. I wanted to see if she still had the tattoo I told her to get. It was the symbol for my family. To my surprise, there was a tattoo but it was a different family. Even more surprising… there was a scar around her entire face. As if her face was sewn on, but I was more focused on the fact that she had a different family’s tattoo. When I pulled away from the hug, I saw her looking up at me in happiness. I slapped her pathetic face and yelled. “ _ IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME? WHY WOULD YOU JOIN ANOTHER FAMILY?” _ , Y/N picked herself up and looked at me. She clenched her face in her hands and ran out of my house. After Y/N walked out, Jennie walked in. “Y/N didn’t cheat on you, she would never do that”, she said as she was leaning on the doorframe.  _ “IF SHE DIDN’T CHEAT ON ME WHY WOULD SHE HAVE ANOTHER FAMILY’S TATTOO? AND WHY DID THE TATTOO LOOK SO FAMILIAR?” _ , I asked Jennie as she looked confused. “Why do your families have tattoos? That’s so odd”. I guess she doesn’t know about mafias, so I should probably break it to her. “Well… Believe it or I’m in a mafia… And that’s why we have tattoos, to symbolize that we are part of a mafia clan, which is normally of a family. The only way to get the tattoo is to join the family or marry someone with the tattoo. There’s no way Y/N would be in a mafia clan so…. The only logical explanation is that she cheated on me and married someone from a different clan”, I told Jennie. She seemed unphased and said, “I always knew abilities existed so I expected something like this. Your brother told me about his vision that you guys would meet two powerful females with an ability. Those people are Uya and….. Me, but just trust me. Y/N’s not cheating on you”. 


	31. She's dead

This time when Jennie walks out, Y/N walks in. After standing in awkward silence, Y/N opens her mouth to speak, “I’m not cheating on you bab-” Y/N started to say as she got cut off by a slap. Her face was turned to the right from the force of the slap, “Don’t call me babe.” I said annoyed. She turned her face back towards me and this time I slapped her face on the other side. I put my hands on her face, sliced along the scar on her face and sure enough, I was able to slide my fingers under. But I wanted answers first. _ “TELL ME NOW WHERE IS Y/N AND WHY DO YOU HAVE HER FACE” _ , I screamed at her. Although I felt bad that the face I was slapping was my girlfriend’s. “H-Hannie… If you want to blame someone, blame your family. They gave me orders and I just carried them out. Why did you have to find out so soon?”, Uya’s answer wasn’t good enough for me. I got mad and asked, “What the fuck did you do, don’t try to push this on my dad”. How dare she use my dad as an excuse? “It wasn’t your dad… He just sat back and watched. I’m Uya… I’m not really your cousin, but my father is your dad’s best friend and I wanted to join your mafia because I fell in love with you. Your parents and your brother don’t approve of Y/N. They wanted her dead, and they also wanted me to marry you but I know you only love Y/N so my only way was to take her identity”. I was pissed as fuck, she didn’t deserve my girlfriend’s face. But there was one thing I needed to know,  _ “WHERE THE  _ **_FUCK_ ** _ IS Y/N?!” _ , Uya shook her head and then made a gesture at her neck, indicating that Y/N was dead. My knees felt weak. I was about to fall when Jennie ran back in and caught me, “Remember she killed Y/N? You can’t just fall weak… Kill her exactly how she killed Y/N”, Jennie whispered with an evil smirk. She was right. I needed to kill her. I felt Jennie grab my arm as I was about to kill Uya with one stab. “Let me do it, we need to do it as brutally as Y/N died. Drive us to the local bridge”. 

When we had arrived, I could smell the scent of dried blood all over the bridge’s edge. I turned around and was about to ask Jennie about the blood when the second I turned my face towards her, I saw Jennie stab Uya and then twist the knife. Uya screamed at the top of her lungs, I winced at the sight, Jennie was being too brutal. Jennie laughed and then spoke, “Why are you screaming? Y/N didn’t scream when you did this to her. She held in the pain, why can’t you do that?”. What Jennie said made my eyes widen, Uya did  **what** to Y/N? I just watched as Jennie started to carefully slice off Y/N’s face and then carefully pass it to me. Which I carefully received as well. As I held Y/N’s face, I saw Jennie carve out Uya’s face, making sure to bring the knife deep inside. Practically the entire blade was inside Uya’s head which caused her to bleed out. Jennie threw the bitch’s face onto the ground and then reached her hand inside Uya’s missing face. When Jennie pulled her arm out, she was holding a glowing blue orb. Jennie’s entire forearm was drenched in blood, she must’ve dug deep inside Uya for this. Finally, she pushed Uya over the edge of the bridge. “There. Just like how she did it to Y/N”. I was shocked at how brutally Y/N was murdered. The fact that Y/N was dead finally hit, and I fell on the floor, a sobbing mess. Jennie comforted me the entire time.


End file.
